Living With A Moody Assassin
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: The Avengers are living together in Stark tower after New York so they can train together and bond as a team. THe Avengers will have to adjust to living with hormonal Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow.


**Just a random idea I came up with... ;-)**

Living With A Moody Assassin

"It's happening!"

That's the phrase that started the Avengers first week of living hell.

All the Avengers had been living in Stark Tower since the attack on New York. Things had been going smoothly that first month. Then things got turned upside down for the Avengers.

Clint had come running down the stairs at 8:00, he skidded to the halt where he figured everyone would be as most of them had just finished training. "It's happening!" he nervously told the avengers gathered in the kitchen, everyone was there but Natasha, even Pepper Potts who was now engaged to Tony.

"What is happening, Clint? Is everything all right? Are you okay?" Pepper asked, she had become a motherly figure to them all since Coulson and Fury put her in charge of keeping them out of trouble.

"Natasha. She is on-"

"PEPPER! CAN YOU COME HELP ME WITH SOMETHING?!" the red head yelled down from her floor. Tony had expanded the tower so each Avenger could have their own floor.

"I'll see you in a little while, behave while I'm upstairs." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek before wandering upstairs.

"What's Red's problem?" he nodded his head towards Clint.

"She's on her period. Have you ever seen a PMS-ING assassin? I have and it's not pretty." Clint had explained.

"She's on her what?" Thor asked with a puzzled look plastered in his face. Tony, Bruce, and Clint had all laughed until they realized he was dead serious. Steve continued to stare at his cup of black coffee and blush.

"Women don't have periods on Asgard?" Dr. Banner asked slowly.

"No. What is a period?"

"It's a women's monthly cycle so she can have a baby. At the and of each month they bleed from their genitals getting rid of the underutilized egg and the lining of the uterus that was supposed to best the fertilized egg. It can make some girls slightly moody and therefore dangerous and is referred to as PMS." Dr. Banner gave Thor the scientific explanation. Thor blushed bright red along with Steve.

"Still getting used to living in the 21st century, Steve?" Tony chuckled at Stece's embarrassment.

"Anyways, I suggest you stay out if get way, but if you do see her she'll ask you to do something. Whatever you do don't tell her no. Don't crack jokes about her attire because she does wander around and do almost nothing in sweats all day. She is always armed because she is Natasha Romanoff, super spy. I will write you all survival guides by tomorrow evening." I quickly explain because I hear footsteps on the stairs. I lower my voice and we creat a huddle. "Be careful. Very, very carful."

"What are we being careful about? I look up from the ground I was looking at see Pepper in the huddle. All of us jump minus Tony.

"For a bunch of trained assassins you would think that you would hear see or sense me coming." she giggles.

"Shut up Tony." Clint snapped at the chuckling buffoon. "This is a serious matter."

"CLINT!" They all hear Natasha screaming from upstairs. Clint got mixed looks from the other Avengers ranging from pity to revenge.

"Coming, Natasha!" Clint yelled up the stairs as he ran up them two at a time.

"Whipped," Tony coughs loudly. Pepper hit Tony in the back of the head and the Avengers go back to what they were doing.

When Clint got upstairs he saw Natasha laying on her bed in sweatpants.

"Do you know what Tony's Netflix password is?" she asks softly. Her voice grows cold when she says, "Stupid Jarvis won't give it to me."

"No. Would you like me to send Tony up?" Clint decides to let Tony deal with the angry assassin as payback for his comments.

"Yes. Thank you, Clint" Clint had head down stairs only to find the kitchen empty except for Pepper reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"Lab." she states without looking up from her newspaper. He heads down to the lab to find Bruce and Tony working on the suit.

"Stark. Natasha wants you upstairs right now." Clint had told the genius.

"Right now? Can it wait five minutes?" he asks impatiently. He glances back at the suit.

"No, you've already kept her waiting too long. You'll be lucky if she doesn't castrate you." Clint states with a smirk that is identical to Tony's.

"Ugh! I'll go now. Bruce don't let bird-brain touch the suit." Tony ordered.

When Tony had finally arrived upstairs the feisty red-head was boiling mad.

"WHAT THE HELL STARK?! I ASKED FOR YOU 15 MINUTES AGO! WHERE WERE YOU?! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU! Can't a girl watch some Netflix without having to wait an hour for a stupid password." Natasha Romanoff had pulled a knife from the waist band of her shorts and had pointed it threateningly at the genius sometime during her speech.

"All this for a stupid Netflix account password?!" the impulsive philanthropist asked defensively.

"Yes. And it's not stupid. I want to watch Falling Skies and I'm so far behind I need Netflix." There had been a resounding SLAP that sounded through the whole floor. Tony had rubbed his cheek to find it already swelling.

"Damn you." Another resounding slap.

"Password."

"I underscore love underscore Potts ,double t at the end of Potts." Tony had said as the blush crept up his neck. Natasha giggled and pushed Mr. Stark out the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Her loud laughter echoed through the tower.

"What the hell?" Tony had muttered all the way back down to the lab where he was met with Clint, Bruce and Thor who had been watching the security cameras placed all over the tower.

"It's not even noon yet and Tony's gotten beaten up by a girl." Clint had said with loud laughter. "By the way, I love the password, Mr. Stark!"

**If you guys like it I'll add more chapters to this, but for now it's just a one-shot. I take all reviews into account, so please click that nice button. :-D**


End file.
